Almost all commodities that consumers purchase fluctuate in price on a regular basis. The periodicity of these fluctuations depends heavily on a variety of factors, including supply and demand, or variables associated with the supply and demand. Certain commodities are more volatile than others, however. These commodities are usually in relatively heavy demand or are widely consumed such that any disruption in the supply of the commodity may cause a commensurate market spike in the prices of these goods. Products of this type include fuel products such as gasoline or diesel, heating oil, natural fuel, crude oil, etc. Disruptions in the supply of these products (or commodities from which these products are produced) such as those caused by worlds events, natural disasters, etc. may cause the price of these commodities to jump markedly in a relatively short amount of time. These price spikes are quite noticeable, as these types of products are extensively consumed and fluctuations in the price of these products may occur relatively rapidly.
The severity of the effects of these price spikes on a given individual or entity is usually tied directly to the amount of the product consumed. Thus, while individual consumers are certainly affected by spikes in the price of a commodity such as gasoline or diesel, these effects may be even more pronounced with regards to large consumers of the commodity. For example, with respect to gasoline or diesel, businesses which rely on a fleet of vehicles to conduct their day to day operations may be severely financially strained by an increase in the price of the commodity. Furthermore, these constant fluctuations in price make anticipating future expenses for the commodity difficult, creating budgeting and accounting issues for these businesses.
Consequently, many individual consumers and businesses desire to financially protect themselves from potential increases in the price of a commodity to not only lower costs for themselves but, additionally, to create greater predictability in future costs for that commodity. There are currently a variety of schemes that allow consumers to purchase commodities, one example of these types of schemes is a fuel card, which is similar to the concept of a gift card. Consumers may purchase a fuel card such that the fuel card has an associated value. Whenever the fuel card is used to purchase fuel at a retail point of sale location, however, the retail price at the time of purchase may be used to subtract value from the fuel card. Thus, the consumer is not protected from adverse fluctuations in the market price of fuel.
Suppose, for example, that a consumer purchases a fuel card with a value of $100 dollars. The consumer may then make a first purchase of 4 gallons of fuel at a time when the retail price of fuel is $2.50, thus for this purchase a value of $10.00 (4 gallons times the $2.50 cost per gallon) is deducted from the value of the fuel card such that amount remaining on the fuel card which may be used to purchase fuel is $90.00. The consumer then makes a second purchase of 4 gallons of fuel at a different time where the retail price of fuel is $3.00. In this case, $12.00 (4 gallons times the $3.00 cost per gallon) is subtracted from the value of the fuel card such that the fuel card may still be used to purchase $78.00 (the $12.00 of the current purchase subtracted from the $90.00 of value remaining on the fuel card) of fuel. As can be seen then, when consumers utilize these schemes they are not protected from fluctuations in the retail price of a commodity as the purchase of the commodities at a particular time occurs at the retail price in effect at that time.
Some purchasing systems have been introduced in certain industry segments in an effort to address this issue. For example, there are certain schemes which allow a consumer to purchase a good or service and take later delivery, in whole or in part, such as purchasing a quantity of fuel which is physically deposited in a storage tank for future at will consumption. In other words the physical product itself has to be ordered and deposited into a storage facility, which has a limited capacity.
These types of systems are cumbersome for a variety of reasons: not only do they require dedicated storage, but additionally, delivery must be taken at the storage location itself. Moreover, the quantity of the commodity purchased has been pre-purchased, thus to utilize this method beneficially may require a preternatural ability to forecast where the market price for the product is going (e.g. will it become more or less expensive), estimate a consumption pattern for the commodity and, based upon these forecasts, estimates, current retail price, and myriad other factors, determine how much of the commodity is desired. As may be imagined these types of schemes are a rather impractical way for businesses to protect themselves against price fluctuations in a commodity and may be almost impossible for a consumer to utilize.
To remedy defects of the purchase and delivery systems discussed above, other schemes have been introduced whereby an individual consumer or a business consumer (for example a fleet manager) may purchase a quantity of a commodity (such as fuel) at the then prevailing retail price such that an account associated with the consumer is credited with the amount purchased. At this point, the physical commodity (e.g. fuel) has not actually been delivered but a quantity is held on reserve that can be redeemed in part or in whole at a variety of locations. While this type of system allows consumers or business to take delivery of the commodity in smaller quantities at a variety of locations it manifests many of the same problems as the purchase and delivery systems discussed above.
More specifically, while the delivery options have changed (e.g. it is now possible to take delivery at many locations in many installments instead of storing the purchase commodity) the purchasing of the commodity remains the same. In other words, in both cases the transaction for the commodity has been consummated; the consumer has made a purchase of a specified quantity of the commodity at a specified retail price.
Consequently, the drawbacks of the purchase and delivery systems discussed above apply equally well here. These systems require the ability to forecast the market for the commodity, estimate a consumption pattern for the good, and based upon these forecasts, estimates, the current retail price, and myriad other factors, determine how much of the commodity is desired.
From a financial perspective these types of systems have an even greater drawback: they only protect a consumer from potential up ticks in the retail price of the commodity. To elucidate, if a consumer purchases a certain quantity of a commodity at a certain retail price and the retail price for that commodity does indeed go up the consumer has saved himself the difference between the retail price at which he purchased and the increased retail price.
Suppose, however, that the consumer is incorrect in predicting that retail prices for the commodity will increase. In this case, the consumer is forced to choose between buying the commodity at the prevailing (lower) retail price and using the pre-purchased commodity (paid for at the previous higher retail price). This places the consumer in an undesirable situation. If the consumer's forecast for a needed quantity of a commodity is correct, the desired amount of the commodity has been pre-purchased and thus, buying the commodity at the prevailing retail price may lead to unused capacity vis-à-vis the commodity. The consumer must choose between saving the margin between the lower prevailing retail price and the pre-purchased price and having unused capacity.
Complicating the issue further, the more volatile the price of the commodity and the larger the volume of the commodity consumed the more complicated these types of calculations become. For example, suppose a fleet manager pre-purchases a quantity of fuel that he anticipates his fleet will utilize for a certain time period at a pre-purchase retail price. Everyday that the prevailing retail price for fuel is below the pre-purchase retail price the fleet manager must determine if it is financially beneficial to purchase fuel at the then prevailing retail price given the amount of fuel the fleet has consumed, the amount of fuel the fleet manager anticipates the fleet will consume, the pre-purchase retail price, the prevailing market price and a whole host of other variables. Many of these variables, however, remain in a constant state of flux. As may be imagined then, the calculations that the fleet manger must make to determine an optimum fuel purchasing strategy grow increasingly more complicated.
Thus, there is a need for systems and methods for commodity purchasing which allow consumers to protect against variability in the price for a commodity by allowing a consumer to protect against adverse fluctuations in the price of a commodity.